Question: Solve for $x$ : $8\sqrt{x} + 6 = 4\sqrt{x} + 10$
Explanation: Subtract $4\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(8\sqrt{x} + 6) - 4\sqrt{x} = (4\sqrt{x} + 10) - 4\sqrt{x}$ $4\sqrt{x} + 6 = 10$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $(4\sqrt{x} + 6) - 6 = 10 - 6$ $4\sqrt{x} = 4$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{4\sqrt{x}}{4} = \frac{4}{4}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = 1$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = 1 \cdot 1$ $x = 1$